


Too Extraordinary to Let Pass

by katajainen



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2018 [8]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied Casual Sex, No beta - provided as is, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katajainen/pseuds/katajainen
Summary: Kili knows better than to sneak strangers into the Erebor Building, but this girl is not just anyone.He's not entirely wrong.





	Too Extraordinary to Let Pass

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of the February Ficlet Challenge 2018, prompt: Superhero/Supervillain AU (interpreted very vaguely here).

Kili had met her at a club. 

He had then knowingly flouted at least half a dozen of Dwalin's carefully kept security protocols by sneaking her into the Erebor Building, but what Dwalin didn't know didn't hurt him – for one, he didn't know Kili had been finding ways around both the electronic and mundane security since he was twelve. And it wasn't like his brother didn't have any overnight visitors off the books.

Besides, she was... well, 'beautiful' didn’t even begin to cover it. He remembered her skin shimmering like starlight under the neons, her hair a wild cascade of flame down her back, and she had danced like her feet didn't quite touch the ground.

At half past four in the morning, he woke up to the blare of every single alarm in the building.

They had to force the doors to get to the main vault, almost as if they had been sealed from the inside. Once there, they found the Arkenstone gone, with a single sprig of holly lying in its place, the leaves the same dark green her dress had been, stark against the red velvet.

When Kili finally got back to his apartment, Dwalin's team was still trying and failing to found any escape route from the sealed vault, or indeed any trace of the perpetrator. He found her note wedged between the pillow and the headboard.

_Don’t think ill of me_ , it said in loopy, calligraphic sort of hand, _but the opportunity was too extraordinary to let pass. Until our next meeting._ It was signed with a single ‘T’ at the bottom.


End file.
